Emperor's Palace
The Palace, once ruled by the Emperor Tao-tsun, was revealed to be hidden behind the city's Temple. However, similar to many locations of Shadow City, the Palace is shown to be abandoned upon entry, presumably from sieges and warfare, leaving eons of artifacts in its wake. The player's perspective is shown to be standing rather elevated to the floor of the throne room, looking upon the many treasures of the dynasty. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Emperor's Palace. These may be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 February event. *Energy is different depending on what your personal level is in game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Hidden Items Birdcage * On the drawer in the center * Hanging on tree, between middle and right red lanterns (Square) * Hanging between drapes above the throne. Firecrackers * On red column to right of Emperor, at top * Hanging to the right side of lantern at the top of the screen * Below middle red lantern, centre of screen, hanging from right side of door frame (gray) * On top of rear red column to the right of Emperor Girl * Mannequin sitting on the book in center of the floor * Doll sitting on treasure chest lid * Doll sitting on the cabinet in the center of screen * Right side of screen, in the painting Gong * Center of screen, on pedestal of the stairway to throne * Bottom center of screen, in front of the gold pile Hat * On top of large Lantern right centre, on middle ‘curl’ * On lower left tree branch Heron * Hidden at foot of Lion Head on Right, tail overhangs picture * On top of the Chinese cart * Standing on book in lower middle screen * In tree just left of large lantern base * Bottom left, on the side of the chest Hourglass * Middle of the floor, in front of the jewels * On top of chest lid, next to Chinese cart * Left of picture frame, above flower arrangement * Top right of front right red column * Sitting on top right of picture frame Inkwell * On edge of cart Kettle * On curved portion of tree trunk * On Bureau between the phoenix and the birdcage * On lid of trunk at base of throne steps. Knot of Happiness * Hanging above Emperor's Throne (red diamond shape) * Inside roof of Chinese cart * Top right of screen, on right side of dragon sculpture Lute * Laying in-between the handles of the Chinese cart * Standing up in between the cart handles and gold * Inbetween the red columns (right of Emperor) * Blending in with the midpoint of the tree trunk * Under turquoise dragon banner Pagoda (Chinese Temple) * On desk to the lower right of screen * Left side of the cart handles, bottom of screen * On the book in the center of the floor Panda * Sitting in the center of the room's floor * On highest tree branch * In the Chinese cart * Sitting on the desk in bottom right Persimmon * On cabinet, centre of scene * At the Emperor's feet. Phoenix * On Top of the cart * On the top of the center cabinet * In front of the statue Ship * On top of treasure chest (to the right of the cart) * On the cabinet in center screen * On one of left tree branches Umbrella * Laid down to the side, in the left middle of floor (open) * Under the opening of the lantern on the ceiling * Horizontally on top of right red column (closed) * The Emperor is holding it (on his staff) Vase * Left side of cart handles * Under open mouth of crowned head, top of screen * Right of Emperor's leg (blends in with the red columns) Item Drops Ancient Keys It should be noted that as before, keys are highly diverse in location, and do not need to be found to complete the location. The rank of the location determines the amount of possible keys that can be found in one search. * Above the statue's head * On the Emperor's chest * On the Emperor's scepter * In the emperor's orb * On the drapery with the dragon symbol * On the front right edge of the carpet * On the rightmost corner of the desk in the bottom right * In the bottom centre of the desk in the bottom right * On either corner of the carriage holding the gold * Blended in with the tree leaves * On handle of cabinet drawer * On top left corner of cabinet * Inside treasure chest * Next to the reddish candle on stairs * Mixed into the letters on the red column next to the dragon drapery * On top of right red column * Under statue of the throne * In-between the fallen gems on the left side of carpet * In curtain cord on Chinese cart * On inside roof of Chinese cart * Corner of the box under the left cart handle * On drum barrel, far left foreground * On top right corner of picture frame, far right of screen * On the inner upper left corner of picture frame, right of screen * On front glass panel of large lantern, top centre of screen * Hanging under left red lantern, centre of screen * On the body of the dragon column in the top right